The Butcher
by RosesandBlack
Summary: Second installment! first story is The End of the World. The Butcher is no one to mess with.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, im back with the sequel to _The End of the World_**

**it's now called _The Butcher_**

**enjoy, comments are always appreciated**

**Chapter One**

"Do you have all your things?" Harry asked his four children.

"Yes," they answered.

"Melanie, do you have all your books?" Harry asked his eldest daughter.

"Yes," she answered. Melanie Potter was the oldest of the twins. Althought Hailey was two minutes younger, Melanie was a year older than Jake and Brigit. Melanie was sixteen, tall, lean, brunette and had a boyfriend of a year.

"Jake, do you have your ink and quill?"

"Yes," he groaned. Jake Potter was the baby of the Potter family. He had red hair, he was like his sister, tall, lean, handsome, and very smart.

"Brigit and Hailey," Harry said smiling, "do you have the money for you siblings and yourself?"

"Yes," they answered. Brigit looked more like her mother. Tall, brunette, skinny, athletic, and intellectual. Hailey was most like Harry; jet black hair, glasses, on the Quidditch team, but where the siblings differed was the houses they were in.

Hailey and Jake were in Gryffindor, Brigit was in Ravenclaw, and Melanie was in Slytherin. No one knew why, but she was different from other Slytheirns; she was more considerate of others and caring of her family and her boyfriend, Roy.

"Alright, go to bed everyone," Krystal said as she kissed her children goodnight. They went upstairs as she smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Harry said giving his wife a red rose.

"Thank you," Krystal said kissing Harry. She sat down on the couch and Harry plopped on the couch and kissed her hand.

"We got a letter from your headmaster," Krystal said handing the letter to Harry, "He's inviting you back."

"I'm not going," Harry said giving the letter back to Krystal, "I'm not facing my demons again!"

"Maybe facing your demons is what you need," Krystal said smiling, "I know they were your friends..."

"Ron and Ginny were not my friends," Harry interrupted, "They killed Hermione, Ron killed Ginny, and I killed Ron. They were not friends."

"I've killed people before," Krystal said putting her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Maybe facing your demons is what you need."

"Alright," Harry said kissing his wife, "I'll...we'll go back."

Meanwhile in Jake's room...

"Are we going to stop you know who?"

"Yes," Brigit said plopping a big book onto Jake's bed.

"What's this?" Jake asked opening the book.

"It's a book of good magic," Bridgit said sitting on Jake's bed, "They need to be stopped. Voldemort won't be helping us! He gave us this mission for a reason!"

"I know!" Jake said covering her mouth, "Our parents and siblings must not know about our statis! If we kill them, we get promoted!"

"How do we kill them?" Brigit asked closing the book.

"By magic overload," Jake said smiling, "You take Hailey and I'll take Melanie."

"Then what?" Brigit asked, "What happens when our sisters are dead?"

"We turn on mom and dad!"

As this discussion was going on, Melanie and Hailey were talking about Jake and Brigit.

"You get Brigit and I'll get Jake," Melanie said, "They think Voldemort is still alive, but we know the truth. Voldemort has been dead for years."

"They why our siblings?" Hailey asked sharpening a knife.

"If Jake gets promoted for killing us, he becomes Vodlemort," Melanie said fixing her hair, "Dad always told us to never trust a Death Eater. Even if that means our siblings."

"What do we do this?" Hailey asked, "And how?"

"When is to be discussed," Melanie mentioned, "How is by magic. Magic overload."

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter two**

**enjoy and comments are welcome**

**Chapter Two**

The day had finally come. Harry and Krystal waited behind as their children loaded thwir cargo onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Be good," Harry told them all, "Did you bring your spell books?"

"Yes father," Jake responded looking at Brigit, "All of them."

Brigit looked at her brother and smiled while everyone else hugged Harry and Krystal.

"Are you sure this will work?" Brigit asked Jake.

"I guarantee it," Jake said walking on the left end of a straight line the twin were in, "I will be the Voldemort. Even if I have to murder the headmaster to do it."

"Killing Dumbledore was not part of the plan," Brigit said stopping while her siblings went onto the train.

"It's not," Jake said looking at his sisters who were flirting with two sixth years, "not yet!"

"JAKE!" Brigit yelled as Jake walked away, "Jake, you're foolish! JAKE!"

"What's going on?" Melanie asked stopping Brigit.

"You don't want to know!"

"Where's your brother?" Eva asked leaning against the window of their compartment. eva was the oldest of Lavender Brown's children. She was already wearing her school uniform, had long wavy black hair, manacured fingernails, blue eyes, dark skin, and was extremely kind.

"He's flirting with some fellow Gryffindor girls down the train," Melanie said eatin a licorice wand.

"You let him do that with his girlfriend?" Eva asked shocked.

"His girlfriend cheated on him," Melanie said as Eva choked on her food.

"With who?"

"Malfoy," Melanie said as Eva grew angry.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea, she told me," Melanie said as Eva got up and ran out of the compartment.

"What's her beef?" Katrina asked, Eva's younger sister. Katrina looked exactly like Lavender down to her fongernails. Long black hair (braided), beautiful blue eyes, and a fantastic smile enlightened her.

"I don't know," Melanie **said** bringing up her siblings, "I have a problem."

"What's your problem?" Katrina asked, but before Melanie could answer, a black figure entered the compartment.

"Where is Jake Potter?" he asked.

Melanie noticed the Dark Mark on his left arm, "Why?"

"None of your business!" he said going for her neck, but she ducked and pushed him out the window.

"Get your siblings and try to get off this train," Melanie said running out of the compartment. "Hailey?"

"Melanie?" she heard Hailey scream. She found her on the floor holding her shoulder. It was bleeding. "Who are these people?"

"Death Eaters," Melanie said as Katrina came back with Eva and Kyle. "We have to get off this train!"

"We're over a bridge," Kyle said raising an eyebrow, "We'll die!"

"You'll die on this train!" Melanie said as she spotted Jake who was conversing with a Death eater. "BASTARD!"

Jake pointed to Melanie and the Death eater ran toward us. Hailey pulled me into the compartment. Kyle opened the window and jumped followed by Katrina and Hailey.

"Come on!" Eva said as the Death Eater tried to barge in. Eva grabbed my arm and we jumped into the Black Lake.

"Is everyone alright?" Eva asked floating on the surface of the Black Lake.

"Yea, I think so," kyle said looking at everyone. Melanie, Kyle, Katrina, Eva, and Hailey were all alive and so was everyone on that train.

"Should we rescue the ones on the train?" Eva asked as the train toppled over the cliff and into the Black Lake.

"Does that answer your question?" Melanie asked wringing our her clothes, "let's get up to the castle."

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter three**

**hope you enjoy**

**comments please**

**Chapter Three**

A month went by and everyone was rescued unclusing Jake and Brigit. All the Death Eaters drowned and a couple other students. it was close to Halloween and Hogwarts was getting ready to celebrate, but Harry and Krystal, who had arrived only a few days after the train incident, had a bad feeling about the holiday.

"Something is going to happen this year," Harry mentioned to his four children, "I want you to be careful on Saturday. if anything happens, come back to the castle immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they all answered.

"Alright," Krystal said as the all left. As Jake and Bridgit went to their rooms and Hailey sat down to do homework, Melanie snuck out of the Gryffindor common room to go to her own.

She snuck down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was and was stopped by a blond haired boy.

"Where have yo been?" he asked folding his arms.

"Family meeting," she said as the boy came closer, "Why? What are you going to do about it?"

"I might have to punish you," he said grabbing her around the waist.

"Ooo, I always like a challenge," Melanie said as the boy viciously kissed her.

Breaking off, Melanie said, "I know I was supposed to be here at nine, but my parents insisted on having a family meeting about Halloween."

"I thought we were going to have sex on Halloween?" he asked as she covered his mouth.

"Nice way to be descrete," Melanie said pushing him into the common room, "We will Roy! God, you're horny. Anyway, before we do thought, I need to make sure that Jake and Bridgit don't try anything."

"Do you want my help?" Roy said grazing her neck with his soft lips.

"I don't want you getting hurt," melanie said as Roy's hands wrapped around her waist and started unbuttoning her shirt. She stood from the chair she was sitting in as Roy took the shirt off her arms. He enveloped her in a hug and unhooked her transparent black lace bra, and kissed her neck.

"Why does she get to have fun when I'm in here with you?" Bridgit complained to Jake.

"Stop peeking!" Jake said knocking over the water basin, "We have work to do!"

"It's not fair!" Bridgit whinned as Jake took out his wand and blasted Bridgit over the couch and onto the floor.

"Stop whining!" Jake said walking over to Bridgit, who struggled to her feet, "You agreed to help me eliminate our enemy."

"I know I did!" Bridgit said sitting on her feet.

"Are you regretting this decision?" Jake asked fingering a knife that was in his back pocket.

"Yes I am," Bridgitsaid as Jake's knife went to her neck.

"Are you sure about this decision?" he said pressing the knife against her neck. Suddenly Jake was thrown off of Bridgit and the kife dropped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kyle asked pickng up Bridgit and sitting her on the couch. "Are you mad? You could be expelled and thrown into Azkaban for this! Why are you doing this?"

"She using dark magic!" Jake said as Bridgit shot him an angry look.

"Don't listen to him!" she screamed, "He wants to kill Melanie and Hailey!"

"I was trying to save myself from being killed!" Jake pretended, "Kill her before she tries to kill anyone else!"

Kyle said nothing, but walk out the potrait hole.

"How could you do that?" Bridgit said in rage. She pushed Jake against the couch and took out her wand.

"You had it coming!" Jake said kicking her back and taking out a butcher knife.

"Where did you get that?" Bridgit asked frightened.

"Let's just say the elf that had it won't ever tell I took it," Jake said flipping the kife in his hands. He charged towards her waving the knife at her neck, but when Bridgit kicked the knife out of Jake's hand, he was defenseless. She grabbed a sword off the wall and put it to Jake's neck.

"After you're dead, I'll tell the entire school about your plan," Bridgit said bringing back her hands, but Jake quickly picked up the knife, and sent her head to the floor.

"No one's gonna find out now," Jake said lodging the knife in her chest and walking our of the common room.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

here's chapter four

hope u enjoy

comments please

**Chapter Four**

"Sorry, I have to go," Melanie said quietly as she slipped out of Roy's bedroom, but she ran into Leslie, her best friend and Leslie's boyfriend Andrew (Drew for short).

"What were you doing with Roy?" Leslie asked folding her arms.

"I was with him all night," Melanie said as she went up to her dorm to get changed.

"I know," Leslie said as they traveled up the stairs, "I mean why? I mean the only reason you would be with him all night would be...oh no! You didn't!?"

"Who said I did anything?" Melanie said walking into her room and closing the door after Leslie entered the room.

"Come on," Leslie said as Melanie went into her closet and took out jeans and a halter top, "I've known you for eight years, I'm not that stupid. Why did you sleep with him? Did you at least use protection?"

"No," Melanie said as Leslie sighed heavily.

"You could get pregnant," Leslie said as melanie pulled on er jeans and her halter.

"I know the risks," Melanie said putting on her socks and sneakers, "I took a risk and the consequences are my own. Now can we please go to Hogsmeade?"

* * *

"Did she really get caught?" Melanie asked drinking her butterbeer.

"Yea, Bianca was with her when it happened," Leslie said as Melanie and Drew laughed. Suddenly Melanie began having abdominal cramps; painful cramps.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked as Melanie doubled over.

"Cramps," melanie said as Drew covered his ears and got up.

"Tell me when you're done," Drew said to Leslie and he walked away.

"Are you due?" Leslie asked Melanie.

"I got done my cycle three days ago," Melanie said as she groaned and squeezed her stomach.

Leslie looked at her with a horrified look.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Melanie said getting angry, "I'm not!"

"Let's get you back to the castle," Leslie said putting Melanie's arm around her shoulder as Melanie's other arm was around her stomach..

"Where are you going?" Drew asked Leslie.

"Back to the castle," she answered as Drew helped his girlfriend carry Melanie to the castle.

* * *

"Ouch!" Melanie said as the nurse pressed on her stomach.

"I'm not sure what's wrong," she said, "Take thetest, just as a precaution."

"Alright," Melanie said leaving the hospital wing.

Later that night, Drew and Leslie waited in Melanie's dorm for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Leslie asked as Drew squeezed her hand.

"No," Melanie siad coming out of the bathroom. She came out tears rolling down her face and holding the test in her hands, "I'm pregnant."

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

here's chapter five

wow never Melanie would become pregnant

read on to find out more

**Chapter Five**

Now that Bridgit was dead, Jake had the freedom to raid the Restricted Section of the library. He took all the ancient books and prepared to absorb the magic. It was Saturday, Halloween, and Jake was prepared to become an all powerful lord, but he needed another sacrifice. He already had Bridgit's head (he hid the body); he needed a heart, but who would he get it from?

He sat in the Gryffindor common room, near the fire reading a seventh year Potions book. Melanie came in crying to her brother.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked pretending to be sympathetic.

"I'm pregnant," Melanie confessed and cried. Jake hugged his sister tightly as Hailey came down the stairs. She and Melanie both knew Jake was evil, but right now Melanie needed comforting; they would deal with Jake later.

"Leslie told me," Hailey said hugging her sister, "What are you going to do?"

"Talk to Roy about it," Melanie said wiping her eyes.

"We'll figure this out," Hailey said pulling Melanie away from Jake.

"Do you know anything?" Melanie said changing her attitude from vulnerable to aggressive.

"All I know is Bridgit's body is missing and Jake raided the library."

"What did he take?"

"Ancient black magic books," Hailey said folding her arms, "I looked at them when he was in class and they are empty. He absorbed all the magic. He's gonna use it tonight in the Great Hall. We have to stop him!"

"We will," Melanie said trying to calm her sister down, "Do you know anything else about Bridgit's missing body?"

"No," Hailey said trying to remember, "But I did see Jake take her head and the butcher knife."

"Why would he take her head? Unless..."Melanie started.

"He was performing a ritual," Hailey finished, "He needs another organ."

"No," Melanie realized, "He needs a whole body. Bones, heart, he already has a brain, he needs a body."

"Whose heart and bones does he need?" Hailey asked wondering.

"I don't know," Melanie said as they kept thinking.

"Oh god," Hailey said realizing the truth, "He needs my heart and he needs a powerful woman's body."

"Whose body?" Melanie asked.

"Think about it," Hailey said as she eyed Jake suspiciously, "A family member...a powerful woman..."

"MOM!" Melanie yelled unexpectedly. Jake got up and threw a dagger he was holding. Hailey swung herself around and saved Melanie from death, but...

"Hailey?" Melanie asked as hailey dropped to the floor. Melanie pulled the knife out of Hailey's back and threw it at Jake who disappeared. Melanie got on her knees and held her sister's head. She placed her fingertips on Hailey's eyes and closed them. She was now on her own. Bridgit and Hailey were now among the dead and her mother would soon join them.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

here's chapter six

wow now Bridget and Hailey are both dead?

read on to find out more

**Chapter Six**

"Dad?" Melanie asked at Harry's bedroom doorway, "Can i come in?"

"Sure sweetie," Harry said as Melanie walked in and sat on a chair in his room, "What's up?"

"I have things to tell you," she said giving her father the dagger that killed Hailey.

"What's this for?" Harry asked fingering the knife.

"Hailey's dead," melanie said as tears poured down Harry's face, "She saved me from Jake's who threw that knife."

"Jake threw this?" Harry asked unsure of what she said.

"Yes," Melanie explained, "Jake threw the knife at me and Hailey saved me while she died. And Bridget's dead as well. Jake cut off her head with a butcher knife. Now it's you, me, Jake, and mom."

"Who is he after next?" Harry asked, but Melanie was too surprised to answer his question.

"You believe me?"

"Yes, I saw Jake dragging a body down to the dungeons. I knew he had done it, but I didn't know Jake killed Hailey. Now who is he after?"

"Mom," Melanie said as Krystal came to the doorway.

"What about me?" Krystal asked, but before Melanie or Harry could tell her about Jake, a sword had pierced her stomach.

"I told you I'd kill her," Jake said as he pulled the sword and Krystal fell to the ground, "Just wait until I release her, then everyone will be sorry!"

"Release who?" Harry asked after Jake disappeared.

"I don't know," Melanie said as she hugged her father.

* * *

"Hailey's dead?" Eva asked crying. 

"Yes," Melanie said by the Black Lake at sunset, "Jake threw a knife at her, but was intended for me. He got everything he wanted. Bridget's head, Hailey's heart, and my mother's body. We have to stop him!"

"We have you, me, Eva, and Kyle," Katrina said scratching her arm, "Who else do we have?"

"We have my father," Melanie argued.

"But everyone else is dead!" Katrina yelled, "My father is dead, Hermione is dead, my mother is at home, and everyone in Dumbledore's Army is not here!"

"Someone mention D.A.?" came a voice. From behind the school appeared neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, and many other people from Dumbledore's Army.

"Who did you guys get here?" Eva asked.

"Magic," Seamus smiled, "Harry called us. He said that you guys needed help with your younger brother."

"Guys, you have to come in for Halloween dinner," Harry said to the children. The children got up and headed inside, but Harry stayed outside.

"It's great to see you all," Harry said hugging everyone, "Now this boy is my son, so just drain the magic. Don't kill him!"

"Alright," Neville said as Harry rushed inside.

"You all know when to come in," Seamus said as a bushy haired woman stepped forward, "Don't unleash your power until I give the signal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," she said smiling.

Meanwhile, inside the castle the students enjoyed their candy and dinner, but Eva, Kyle, Katrina, and Melanie watched Jake intently from their house tables. As night fell everyone changed frolm their school clothes to Muggle clothes and went to Hogsmeade.

"Stay at a distance," Harry told Dumbledore's Army. Seamus nodded and kept everyone behind the trees.

"The twins, Katrina, and Melanie walked around Hogsmeade with butterbeer and watched Jake.

"Hey babe!" Roy said grabbing Melanie's waist and kissing her, "I haven't seen you in days, what's wrong?"

Melanie pulled Roy to the side and told him the news.

"Really? You're pregnant!" Roy said enlightened.

"Yes," Melanie said as Roy smiled.

"Wow!" Roy said kissing Melanie, "I know we're young, but we could make this work."

"Really?" Melanie asked smiling and hugging her boyfriend all the way down onto the ground. An arrow had gone into Roy's shoulder and embedded itself between his bones.

"I'll be fine," Roy said as Melanie took him into on of the stores and into the cellar.

"Stay down here," Melanie said, "I'll come back for you after Jake is stopped."

"No, I don't want to lose you," Roy said grabbing her hand.

"I'm the only one who can stop my brother," Melanie said kissing Roy and running out of the store. At least five people were dead and Death Eaters were setting places and people on fire while Jake went into the woods.

"We'll follow you," Eva said as Kyle and Katrina stood beside her.

"Thanks guys," Melanie said as they walked toward the forest together, "It's do or die!"

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7

here's chapter seven

What happens in the forest doesn't always stay in the forest!

comments are always appreciated

**Chapter Seven**

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kyle asked as he sat on a stump.

"We're looking for Jake, remember?" Melanie said rolling her eyes.

"We've passed this place already," Eva said as they heard a branch break. Everyone took out wands and swords and stood their ground.

"Show your face!" Melanie yelled as a figure jumped down from the trees. She was wearing a black leather jumpsuit, a black leather corset, and black leather boots. She had several knives on the side of jumpsuit, she had black hair, pale skin, crystal blue eyes, and she was carrying a wand.

"Hello Melanie," the woman said as everyone lowered their weapons except for Melanie.

"Hello Aalyah," Melanie said gripping her sword tightly, "I only escaped for one reason: tohelp you stop Jake."

"I can handle my brother," Melanie said as Eva stepped between Melanie and Aalyah.

"Who exactly are you?" Eva asked Aalyah.

"My name is Aalyah of the Nephlytes," she said sitting on the side of an oak tree, "My kind have been around for centuries, killing ancient creatures and at rare occasions our kind, but Jake has been killing my family and I'm the only one left."

"Kind? What are you exactly?" Katrina asked folding her arms.

"I'm a vampire," Aalyah said as everyone backed away, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you."

"What do you have that he wants?" Kyle asked rubbing his forehead.

"An amulet," Aalyah explained, "I own an amulet that can make any creature immortal and Jake wants it to make imself unstoppable."

"Just like Hitler," Melanie said as everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Only Hitler was more phsycotic than your brother," Aalyah said climbing the tree and sitting on a bulky branch.

"Who's Hitler?" Katrina asked Melanie.

"Nevermind," Melanie said to ktrina as they heard branches rustle. Everyone picked up their weapons and looked around for the source of the noise. Soon enough Jake came out along with several strange creatures.

"Melanie," he said throwing a dagger, but melanie grabbed the handle and threw it at an imp, killing it. "Great speed, but I don't think your other friends have that speed."

He threw several other daggers, but only one hit a person. Kyle dropped to the ground with a dagger in his chest.

Melanie took out a crossbow and shot the werewolf, the fairy, the witch, and the unicorn. The only thing left was Jake.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Jake asked smiling.

"No," Melanie said taking out a book and reciting a spell. Black orbs formed around Jake and the magic started to drain, but then the magic had started to return to Jake's body along with Melanie's magic. jake had reversed polarity and was now drainging not only Melanie's magic, but her life.

Suddenly an arrow came zooming out of the trees and the draining stopped. Melanie fell over unconscious and everyone stared at the person who shot the arrow.

D.A. came running to the forest and leading the way was Hermione who was holding a crossbow.

"I told you not to shoot!" Seamus said to her.

"I didn't," she replied, "My arrows are still in the bow."

"I shot the arrow!" a man said stepping out into the moonlite. "Hi Hermione."

"Harry?"

**End of Chapter Eight**


	8. Chapter 8

here's chapter eight

Is Kyle dead?

comments are always appreciated

**Chapter Eight**

"How is she?" Hermione asked Harry.

"She hasn't awoken yet," Harry answered rubbing Melanie's hand.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost two months," Harry said kissing her forehead and walking out with Hermione.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Harry said in the Great Hall. It was midnight and the Great Hall was silent except for the occasional ghost.

"It's alright," Hermione said sitting on a bench.

"No it's not," Harry said holding Hermione's hand, "If I had been there I could've saved you, but instead I had to be told by my best friends that Ron had killed you."

"If you had been there Ron would've killed you," Hermione said stroking Harry's five o'clock shadow, "You saved the world and now you need to save it again."

"Who is threatening it time?" Harry asked her.

"The Butcher," Hermione said as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a horror movie," he said as Hermione smiled.

"The Butcher had given the knife to Jake," Hermione explained, "He's been around for centuries, killing people at random."

"He's like a modern day Mike Myers."

"Except The Butcher kills random people where Michael Myers killed his family," Hermione said as chills ran up Harry's spine.

"Who is he after?" Harry wondered.

"Aalyah and Melanie," Hermione said as Harry's face became grim.

"What does The Butcher want with my cousin and my daughter?" Harry asked as the doors opened and a figure stood there with a huge butcher knife.

"Get Mealnie and I will find Aalyah," Hermione said as they ran just before The Butcher threw his knife. Harry ran straight for the hospital wing where he ran into Roy.

"What's your hurry?" Roy asked as he saw The Butcher.

"Just run!" Harry said as they ran to the hospital wing. Once they got there Aalyah and hermione were there, but melanie was standing on her feet ready to fight.

"You might want to stand back," Melanie said as The Butcher arrived at the door, "This could get ugly!"

The Butcher came full froce at Melanie, but a forcefield was protecting her. She slapped her hands together and fired a waved of blue light which threw The Butcher over the side of the railing and making him fall over a hundred feet. Melanie dove over the railing after The Butcher, but instead of landing on her back like The Butcher did, Melanie landed on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Katrina asked as Melanie saw everyone apparated from the hundredth floor.

"Take off his mask," Melanie said to Katrina. Katrina pulled off The Butcher's mask to find nothing. There was no face, no body. it was all an illusion.

"Damn it!" Harry said frustrated.

"Now what?" Aalyah asked, "For all we know he's probably killed hundreds of people by now with this illusion."

"I know where he is," Melanie said as she stared at ceiling and flew up to the hospital wing. As everyone started to walk, Harry stopped Hermione and gave her an engagement ring.

"What's this?"

"It's the ring I never gave you," Harry said as Hermione started to cry.

"I'm not staying for that long," Hermione said as Harry kissed her gently on the lips.

"I don't care," Harry responded, "Keep it to remind yourself of how much I love you."

And with that Harry walked away and left Hermione speechless and sobbing.

**End of Chapter Eight**

last chapter was seven lol


	9. Chapter 9

here's chapter nine

What will Roy think of this?

comments are always appreciated

**Chapter Nine**

"Roy I have to!" Melanie said as she packed supplies for her trip to find The Butcher.

"You're pregnant!" Roy said touching Melanie's stomach, "What if something happens to our baby?"

"Nothing will happen," Melanie said zipping her school bag.

"You don't know that," Roy said as Melanie looked at her boyfriend's concerned and desolate eyes.

"Jake almost killed you," Melanie said holding Roy's hand, "I'm not about to lose you again. I'm doing this not only to save the world, but to save us. I want us to be a real family."

"I don't approve," Roy said kissing her hand, "but I can't hold you back, so go and save the world."

"Thank you," Melanie said kissing Roy gently on his lips, "I'll be back soon."She got up, took her book bag, and headed toward the door.

"I love you," Roy said before Melanie walked out.

"I love you too," she said and she walked out.

* * *

"When are you leaving?" Kyle asked Melanie during dinner.

"Two days," Melanie said drinking her pumpkin juice.

"But that's Christmas Eve," Kyle said as Melanie kept eating.

"So?"

"We always spend Christmas together," kyle said as a black haired, dark faced lady walked in the door. "Mum?"

"Oh my god it is your mum!" Melanie said as Kyle yelled her name. Lavender enveloped her son in a hug and hugged Melanie.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Harry called me up and said you needed my help," Lavender explained, "He said you were going to a trip to stop Jake."

"And you think you can help us?" Melanie asked folding her arms.

"Yes or provide assisstance," Lavender said as Harry came into the hall. Harry walked up to Lavender and hugged her and said, "I'm so glad you could come."

"I thought you vowed never to return," Lavender said smiling.

"I did, but after the train wreck I decided to look after my kids and yours of course," Harry said hugging Lavender again.

Suddenly a black figure flew past the windows and was seen out of the corner of Kyle's eye.

"We'll be right back," Kyle said pulling Melanie away from Lavender and Harry. He broke into a run until he got outside.

"What did you see?" Melanie asked him as they came upon a garden and saw a woman. She had black hair, a green dress, and had leather boots.

"Is that who I think it is?" Melanie asked quietly.

"Bellatrix," Kyle said turning to Melanie.

"Why is she here?"

"To become Voldemort," Kyle realized.

"I thought Jake wanted to become Voldemort," Melanie said confused.

"No," Kyle said quietly, "Bellatrix only wanted Jake to do her dirty work. She only used him in her evil plan."

"What happens to Jake after Bellatrix is done?" Melanie asked.

"She kills her," Kyle said as Melanie's eyes grew wide.

"We have to tell him," Melanie said as she ran towards the castle.

"He'll kill you," Kyle warned her.

"I'm not letting my brother die," Melanie said as she ran inside the castle.

* * *

"Jake, we need to talk," Melanie said to her brother in the study hall.

"Why? I'm busy doing my homework," he responded.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell!?"

"Why are you working with Bellatrix?" she said getting to the point.

"Because she's going to make me all powerful," Jake replied.

"If she was going to make you all powerflu, wouldn't you be all powerflu by now?" Melanie mentioned, "It's almost Christmas. Halloween was two months ago. She's playing with you. She wants to become the next Voldemort. After she becomes Voldemort she's going to get rid of you!"

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. Chapter 10

here's chapter ten

well Melanie told her brother.

see what happens next

**Chapter Ten**

"Why do you care?" Jake asked going back to his homework.

"I care because you're family," Melanie said sitting next to him, "You should care too."

"Why?" Jake asked packing up his homework, "She's going to kill me anyway. Why should I try and live when I am going to die in the end?"

"You, of all people, should value life," Melanie said folding her arms, "You killed our sisters and our mother for power. If anyone deserves to die it's you."

"I see how it is," Jake said becoming angry.

"I didn't mean it like that," Melanie said as her brother got up and headed to his dormitory.

"You don't say anything you don't mean," Jake said walking up to his dormitory. Melanie, feeling sorry for hurting her brother's feelings, wanted to go up and apologize, but she found it best to go to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Roy asked her as they cuddled near the fire as today was their two year anniversary.

"Yes," Melanie said as tears streamed down her face, "It's not like he listened to me."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Roy asked rubbing her shoulder.

"No, he'd kill you," Melanie said as Kyle came down with a blond haired girl and sat by one of the homework tables, but they weren't kissing: Kyle was consoling her.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Melanie asked as she put one arm around her shoulder.

"My brother, mother, and father were sent over to Iraq to fight," Penny explained, "And their vehicle was ambused by suicide bombers."

"Did they live?" Roy asked remembering his parents who died by suicide bombers three years ago.

"No, my brother died an hour ago," Penny said crying into her hands, "My parents' bodies were ash by the time rescue teams got there. I'm the only one left."

"You don't have any other family members?" Melanie asked, byt Penny shook her head. Penny leaned into Kyle and cried as Melanie looked at the top of the dormitory staircase. She saw both her sisters, but they gestured to Melanie and Roy to come upstairs.

"We'll be right back," Melanie said kissing Penny's crown (head) and dragging Roy upstairs. He was dragged into Melanie's room where he found himself staring at Melanie's dead sisters.

"What the hell?"

"What do you guys want?" Melanie asked folding her arms.

"Jake's in trouble," Bridgit said as Roy's eyes widened and Melanie's eyes remained uneffected.

"Why should I care?" Melanie asked sitting on her bed, "Jake doesn't care so why should I?" But right after she said that, she heard Jake's voice in her head crying for her to help him. There was a long silence before Melanie reacted. She went over to her case of weapons and started packing knives and arrows into a black leather bag.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked kneeling next to Melanie.

"I'm going to save my brother," Melanie said walking toward the door, but Roy locked it.

"I can't let you do that!" he said holding out his wand.

"I have to save Jake," Melanie said as she took out a knife, "Why are you doing this?"

There was a pause before Melanie suddenly realized what Roy truly was.

"You're the Butcher," she said as Roy threw away his wand and took out a butcher knife, "You killed my sisters and my mother! If you were after me, why not come for me instead of sending my little brother to do your dirty work?"

"Do you really think I could both work with evil and come after you? Get real!"

"Then you're working with Bellatrix," Melanie said as Roy sharpened his butcher knife with an arrowhead.

"Boy you're slow," Roy said throwing his arrowhead. It nearly missed Melanie's face.

"You want to kill our baby?" Melanie asked disstressed.

"You aren't pregnant," Roy laughed, "I cast a spell to make it seem like you're pregnant. The symptoms, your stomach growing. You really thought you were pregnant?"

"I'm saving my brother!" Melanie said using her wand to open the door, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Roy coming closer with the knife.

She took a knife out of her pocket and stabbed Roy in the stomach. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor, bleeding perfusely.

"Who has the upper hand now?" Melanie said taking the butcher knife and slamming the blade into Roy's face. Roy's body burst into flames and the ashes blew away.

Suddenly Melanie heard Jake's voice again in her head.

"Don't worry little brother," Melanie siad heading out the door with her sisters behind her, "We're on our way!"

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

here's chapter eleven

thank the lord Roy's dead

comments please

**Chapter Eleven**

"Where the hell are we?" Bridgit asked Melanie as they wondered through the Forbidden Forest.

"I don't know," Melanie said sitting on an old stump and ran her hands over her head in frustration. They were extremely tired for they ran from several creatures while trying to look for Jake. They were dirty, lost, and scared of the forest.

"Great we're lost," Hailey said rubbing her eyes, "Can we go to sleep?"

"Do ghosts even sleep?" Melanie asked pacing.

"I do," Hailey said sitting Melanie down and tried to figure out what her deal was, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Kyle before I left," Melanie said wiping her eyes. Suddenly a tree vine whipped down and grabbed Melanie around the waist. The vine lashed back ans forth causing Melanie's head to pound with a massive headache.

"Do something!" Hailey said as the vine created a long deep crater in the ground. As the vine retreated from the crater, it left Melanie motionless at the end. Bridgit and Hailey shook Melanie several times, but she remained motionless. The vine cam back and made another crater next to Melanie, missing her by inches. As it rose high in the air, a boy came running toward Bridgit and Hailey with his wand in his hands.

"Get her out of here!"

"Kyle?"

"Just get her out of here!" he yelled as the vine landed on top of Kyle. Bridgit grabbed Melanie and dragged her over to a clearing propping her head on a rock. A blue light came from the vine and it burst apart releasing Kyle from its grasp. Kyle fell to the ground and heard his elbow crack. He held his arm as he amde his way over to the sisters.

"How is she?"

"Consciuos if that's what you mean," Hailey said as Kyle took Melanie's hand and sent a bolt of blue light through her body. Her eyes started to move inside her eyelids and soon enough she opened her eyes.

"Thank god," Hailey said hugging her sister. Melanie stared at kyle for a few minutes until he broke eye contact and helped Melanie to her feet.

"We should go before the tree decides to retaliate," kyle said illuminating his wand for light.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked Kyle late that night as her sisters slept.

"Just drawing," Kyle said finishing his drawing of a serene place with a lake and a sunset in vivid color.

"It's beautiful," Melanie said as the trees swayed and the lake rolled with waves.

"Thanks," Kyle said waving his hand over the drawing turning it into a pool of water, "Just close your eyes and lean into it."

"What?" Melanie asked unsure, but Kyle reassured her it would be alright. She closed her eyes and leaned into the water, but when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the forest. She was in a torture room where she saw grusome tools and means of pain. She stood and looked around the room to see some sign of Jake, but there was no sign to her relief.

She turned toward the door and saw a staircase that lef to a metal door. She xhaled, her fear and adrenalin rising, and went through the door to discover her frightening future.

"Where is you son?" a woman asked Melanie as her head protruded through a hold in the guillitine.

"Like I would tell the likes of you!" Melanie responded. The woman kicked Melanie in the face and asked the question again. As the future Melanie got the crap beaten out of her, the present Melanie snuck into the room and hid under a table. She tried to look at the woman's face, but she refused to turn around.

Out of nowhere, Melanie heard a voice in her head, but it wasn't Jake.

_Who are you?_

_Look at the guillitine_, she said as Melanie looked over at herself. The imprisoned Melanie was staring at the hiding Melanie.

_Where's Jake?_

_Not here, _she answered, _You are five years in the future. Jake's dead in this time._

As the woman walked out, Melanie came out of hiding and verbally conversed with herslf.

"Dead?" the present Melanie asked going over to the guillitine and tried to loosen the lock, but it wouldn't budge, "How?"

"Look in the basket," the trapped Melanie said as her past self looked into the basket and saw three heads: Jake, Eva, and Kyle.

"What happened to Kyle and Eva to deserve this fate?" Melanie asked.

"Eva was caught stealing from the woman that just left," her future self explained, "And Kyle was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Before Katrina arrested me, Kyle and I were so happy with our three kids, but once Katrina found out that we were organizing witches and wizards, she stopped us and killed everyone except me. I'm the only one left now along with my three children."

"What about Jake?" Melanie asked as her future self sighed deeply.

"Katrina killed him too!" she said as I kept back tears, "Afdter Jake married Katrina, Katrina wanted to control everything and eventually killed my brother. My children are my only hope now."

"Katrina's my best friend!" Melanie said as the door opened and the past Melanie his behind the guillitine.

"Are you ready to tell Katrina where your kids are?" a woman asked as the past Melanie looked through a hole and saw Bellatrix Lestrange.

"If I'm not going to tell Katrina where they are," Melanie said as her past self tried to untie her, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

As Melanie peeked through the hold she saw Bellatrix take out her wand. Melanie took out her wand and pointed it through the hole.

"You head will join your friends and your brother!" Bellatrix said lifting her wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Melanie said softly and Bellatrix as blasted into the wall. Melanie came out from behind the guillitine and lifted the head piece off of her future self's head.

Suddenly a portal opened that sucked Melanie back to the present.

"Welcome back!"

"What the hell was that?"

"My version of a Pensieve," Kyle said smiling, "only instead of transporting the person into the past, it transports them into their future."

"My future was a piece of shit!" Melanie yelled, "Everyone was dead and Katrina was evil!" Melanie suddenly realized where Jake was.

"Jake is at Katraina's house," Melanie said as Kyle made a face at her statement, "Trust me! We have to kill Katrina! or what I saw will come true!"

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. Chapter 12

here's chapter twelve

YEA KYLE CAME BACK!

comments please!

**Chapter Twelve**

The 5th years and Kyle stopped by a river to rest and to sleep for the night, but being away from Hogwarts took a a toll on Melanie. She often didn't talk about the school, she stared at her wand constantly and ignored everyone altogether even though her sisters were dead.

As Bridgit and Hailey slept, Melanie sat by the river and talked to the still water.

"Do you always talk to water?" Kyle asked as Melanie laughed.

"Not all the time," she answered blushing, "I do it when I miss something."

"Like Hogwarts?" Kylw asked as melanie shook her head, "I miss it too. Seeing Dumbledore's face, seeing my mum, especially seeing Eva."

"Not Katrina?" Melanie asked striking a nerve.

"That bitch!" Kyle yelled pounding the ground, "she always did magic when it was prohibited and now my suspicions are true!"

"Suspicions?" Melanie asked confused, "You always had suspected something wrong?"

"Not until last year," he said exhaling, "she always respected magic until this year. Even though she's a seventh year, she has no right to torture people."

"Melanie loked at him with a shocked face, but Kyle refused to elaborate. "So tell me, why'd you come to us in the forest?"

"I felt bad because I didn't say goodbye. We were never apart for a long time and I felt like you needed me more than ever!"

"I did," Melanie smiled. She looked at the moon as Kyle moved closer to her. He put his hand on hers and she gladly excepted, squeezing his large hand. They turned into each other, gazed into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and they deepened their kiss seconds later. They fell on their sides, still holding each other and suddenly Melanie had Kyle on his back. She was now on top of him and she continued to kiss him.

Kyle could feel her heart beat: it was fast, very fast as was his heart rate. She let go of his lips and just sat at his pelvic bone.

"You always kiss guys like that?" Kyle asked running his hand up and down her back.

"Only when I really like a guy," she siad bending down and kissing him again. They continued to kiss until they were interrupted by Bridgit's voice.

"Having fun?"

"Yes actually," Kyle said wanting more, but Melanie covered his mouth with her index finger.

"You want something?" Melanie asked as Kyle started kissing her hand.

"No, but they do," Bridgit said as Melanie got off of Kyle and they stared at their parents: their dead parents.

"Dad?" kyle said as Draco Malfoy stared at his son and smiled. He embraced his son tightly and wiped away Kyle's tears. Melanie ran into her mother's arms and said, "I've missed!"

"Me too baby," Krystal said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey guys!" came Ginny's voice. Melanie and Kyle backed away and took out their wands.

"You're evil!" Kyle said staring at the faces of Ginny, Draco, Krystal, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy. All of whom died seventeen years ago, "What do you want?"

"We want to help," Ron said as Kyle laughed.

"You can't kill a ghost," Melanie said.

"I don't fucking care," Kyle said clutching his wand, "Ron and Ginny are killers. I want you gone! GO AWAY! I don't want you to help us! LEAVE!" And with that yell, they both disappeared.

"They were going to help us," Melanie said as Kyle dragged her away from the ghosts.

"We don't need them," Kyle said as Melanie sighed deeply, "We can save Jake on our own."

"No, we need the ghosts as well, "Melanie siad touching Kyle's smooth face and looking into his blue eyes, "Trust me. They have more fire power than we do. Please trust me. We've been friends for a long time and you've never doubted me, please son't start now." She looked so sincere that Kyle smiled and kissed her.

"I trust you," he siad hugging her tightly. They walked over to Draco, Krystal, Hermione, and Pansy.

"What do we do?" Pansy asked smiling.

"See that house?" Melanie asked pointing to a cottage-like house that seemed very nice to live in, "My brother is in there and so i Katrina. Do not kill my brother! Katrina is the one we want."

"When do we go?" Hermione asked folding her arms.

"At dawn," Melanie said as everyone smiled, as Kyle kissed her head, and as she felt like murderer.

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Chapter 13

here's chapter thirteen

will they make it?

comments please!

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sun had risen and Melanie's heart began to pound. She was so happy to finally rescue her brother, but something haunted the insides of her heart. Would dating Kyle put him in jeporady? Would Katrina kill him first? This burned inside her a few minutes until the six ghosts, Kyle, and Melanie hit the open road.

"How did Katrina became such a powerful witch?" Melanie asled while walking with Kyle, ahead of everyone.

"She just loved magic and when she turned eleven she had optained so much power she killed my father."

Melanie looked alarmed. "I thought a robber killed your father."

"That was a cover up story," Kyle said explaining further, "When Katrina and Eva were little, Katrina always loved levitating Eva and Eva loved soaring in the air until my mother ordered a powerful magic book. Katrina signed for the book, opened it, and read it. She was nine. After that point, she ordered magic book after magic book and eventually she had tons of power. When Hogwarts rolled around she hid her power from everyone including her friends, but Eva and I saw right through her. We were going to tell you about her, but you were going through the whole Roy thing I didn't bother. Then you were going after Roy and I figured that if I went with you I could help you and maybe destroy Katrina..."

"And?"

"And tell you my feelings," Kyle said grabbing her hand, "I love you so much and even though we had our differences, I never stopped loving you."

Suddenly the ground became moist and fragile. They had reached the wood that was more dangerous than the Forbidden Forest: The Bleeding Barks.

"Alright before we go in, I want to warn everyone," Kyle said squeezing Melanie's hand, "These woods are extrememly dangerous. If the trees sense fear, your skin will break and you will bleed."

"And then?" Melanie asked.

"You all are dead," Kyle said as Bridgit rolled her eyes.

"I'm not," Melanie said looking into Kyle's eyes, "If I panic what will happen?"

"They gut you," Kyle said facing the wood. Before this point Melanie was alert and on her toes, but now her guard was down and she was terrified. Her heart began to race, adrenaline raced through her body, but she refused to go for she knew she would die.

"Are you coming?" Kyle asked holding out his hand, but Melanie shook her head.

"I'll die if I go in there," she said shaking her head.

"Don't worry," Kyle said holding her head tightly, "I won't let you die."

"Alright," Melanie siad breathing irregularilly. And with that, she, slong with her sisters members of the D.A., and he boy, walked into the woods.

* * *

Melanie's entire body was cut and bruised; she was near death. There were so much cuts on her body, there was a trail of blood following the group. Melanie was being carried by her cut up boyfriend; his arms were slashed from shoulder to finger tip, but even though his arms were in excruiating pain, he still carried Melanie through the woods.

"Are we out yet?" Melanie asked faintly.

"Almost," Kyle said as they came to the edge of the forest, but before they could get out they had to talk to the trees or the main tree.

"You honestly think you could walk into the Death Place and escape alive?" the tree said laughing.

"The Death Place?" Bridgit asked.

"Just another name," Kyle said turning to the tree, "Elmsum please. Melanie is dying and we need to speak to Katrina."

"About what?" Elmsum asked folding his arms, causing some leaves to fall off.

"Katrina can heal her," Kyle said hoping the tree would buy his lie.

"Fine," Elmsum said stepping aside and letting then past.

"As they drew neareer to the cottage, Kyle's wounds began to heal and Melanie began to heal as well. Kyle put her down and hugged her tightly.

"Let's get this bitch!" Melanie said conjuring a sword and drawing her wand.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. Chapter 14

here's chapter fourteen

let's see what Harry's up to!

comments please!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"That will be it for this lesson," Harry said putting his wand away as the class moaned and groaned. The students left to go to dinner, but one girl stayed behind to talk to Harry.

"Professor can I talk to you?" Eva asked as Harry nodded his head and led her up to his office.

"What can I help you with?" Harry asked sitting in his leather chair.

"I'm worried about the weather," Eva said pointing to the window, "Over the past few months since Kyle and Melanie have been gone, it's been stormy everyday."

"Not to seem rude," Harry said folding his arms and leaning on his desk, "Do you have a point?"

"Yes," Eva said, "I think that they may be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

"I can sense if there's evil in the air," Eva explained, "And I don't even go outside anymore. Evil is rising and it's sucking people's energy and lives. We've had two Quidditch members in the Hospital Wing from lightning strikes. The strikes only hit Gryffindors. We are in grave danger and I feel that it is up to Melanie and Kyle to stop this evil."

"What evil are we dealing with?" Harry asked as a sudden pain struck Harry's forehead, right on his scar. His hands flew to his scar and he pressed his hands against the searing pain to make it stop. This only meant one thing...

"Voldemort," Harry said under his breath.

"I know you defeated the Dark Lord years ago," Eva said, "but Katrina needs Voldemort for her plan to work."

"What's her plan?"

"She wants to end humanity as we know it," Eva said as lightning made a gaping hole in the middle of the Quidditch Field.

"And where is she starting?" Harry asked as thunder rolled so hard it shattered Harry's office window.

"I'm guessing she's starting with us," Eva said looking out the window.

"What's out there?" Harry asked.

With wide eyes Eva said, "Hundreds of Dementors. Floating like evil floating things."

"That's descriptive," Harry said as a student burst into his office, "Dana what's wrong?"

"Dementors are flooding the school," she siad as she heard rattling chains coming into the classroom. Dana closed and ocked the door.

"How'd they get in?" Harry asked taking out his wand.

"Who cares!" Eva yelled as there was a loud bang on the door, "How do we get them out?"

"GUYS!" came a voice from behind the door, "Let me in!"

Harry held his wand out in front of his body and went to open the door.

"Wait!" Dana said blocking Harry from the door, "What if its a Dementor or what if its Ron or Ginny coming back for more."

"Ron ad Ginny are dead," Harry said opening the door, "Why would they come back here?"

"To help," said a male voice. Harry turned around and found himself face-to-face with the man he murderered fifteen years ago.

* * *

There was another loud bang at the door, but this bang was accompianed by rattling chains.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked Ron. Ron was straped to Harry's leather chair.

"To save you obviously," Ron said struggling to get free.

"Like you tried to save us fifteen years ago?" Harry said sounding hostle.

"No," Ron sais, "Look I'm sorry about Hermione."

"Too late!" Harry yelled smacking ron across the face, "Fifteen years too late!" Suddenly there was silence, the lights burst and it was night for the whole castle.

"Guys?" Eva asked, but everything was silent. She felt someone ggrab her neck and she felt her back ach from being smashed into the wall.

"Where'ssssss your brother?" a Dementor asked. It was the one holding her neck.

"I don't know," she said finding her wand in her back pocket, "but you'll never find him. _Expecto Patronum!"_

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


	15. Chapter 15

here's chapter fifteen

what now?

comments pleez!

**Chapter Fifteen**

_"Expecto Patronum!" _a powerful mermaid holding a triton burst from her wand and drove away all the Dementors.

"Why'd they want your brother?" Dana asked as Eva saw Ron trying to escape.

"Let's ask a killer!" Eva said grabbing Ron's pants and shoving him to the ground, "Why were they after Kyle?"

"Why would I know?" Ron asked as Eva shoved her wand into his ribs. He howled in pain as Eva pulled her wand from his side.

"Why were they after my brother?"

"Because Voldemort wants him," Ron said waving his hand over his wound and healing it.

"Why are they after my daughter?" Harry asked pacing.

"Same reason he took your cousin," Ron said as Harry shot a sharp look at Ron.

"He has Aalyah?"

"Nevermind," Ron said, "he wants Melanie's power and the only way to steal her power is to kill her."

"Then let's go," Harry said as they all, except Ron, disapparated.

Ron walked over to the door and opened it to let his sister in.

"Are they going after her?"

"Yes," Ron told Ginny throwing her a butcher knife, "You know what to do!"

"This ought to be fun!"

"I knew it!" Dana said to herself as she disapparated to warn the others.

She came upon Harry and the others as they were about to go into the tower.

"Don't do it!"

"My daughter and cousin are in there," Harry said ignoring what Dana said.

"Listen to me," Dana said conjuring a door and locking it, blocking their way up to the top of the tower, "Ron and Ginny are coming here and planning to kill you all. I overheard them talking about it. Ginny has a butch knife!"

"I have a plan," Harry said kicking down the door and running up to the tower.

* * *

"Where's your cousin?" Ron asked Aalyah while holding her hands behind her back and holding a butcher knife to her neck. 

"I already told you," Aalyah said with a whimper, "I don't know where Harry is."

Ron slid the knife slightly over her olive skin. "I don't like liers."

"Get your hands off of me!" Aalyah yelled struggling.

"Alright," Ron said taking the knife and stabbing her.

"Aalyah!" Harry yelled as he burst into the room, but by that time he was already too late. Aalyah was on the floor bleeding to death.

"BASTARD!" Harry yelled, but he was already across the room on the floor unconscious. Ron had, telepathecally, thrown Harry acoss the room.

"You can't kill me Harry!" Ron said smiling as he raised his hands above his head and created an enormous fireball with powers everyone was unfamiliar with.

"Ron think about this!" Melanie said who was chained to the wall. Eva and Dana looked at their disheveled friend and saw not fear, but hope and love, "If you kill my father, then Voldemort will kill you!"

Ron paused as the gigantic fireball turned in the air, "That's true." The fireball blew out and Ron faced Meanie with the same knife that killed Aalyah.

"Voldemort won't ger angry if I kill you," Ron said as fear never entered Melanie's eyes. Ron stabbed her, but instead of bleeding a black ooze flowed from her wound and enveloped Ron's arm. Slowly the ooze started covering Ron's body and minutes later the ooze returned to Melanie's body with Ron's life force and power.

She tore her hands away from the iron chains and went over to Aalyah. Melanie placed her hand over Aalyah's heart and projected a healing solution into her body, but the wound was too large for the healing. Aalyah was dead.

Eva went over to Harry and shook him awake. Harry struggled to his feet, ran over to Melanie, and embraced her tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Melanie said as Harry lifted Aalyah off the floor and onto his lap, "I tried healing her."

Suddenly Melanie heard yelling like someone was calling her. Melanie closed her eyes and concentrated on the person who wanted her. She was now spinning through a vortex that took her to the last place she would think her brother would be: the center of the Earth.

* * *

"Where's Melanie?" dana asked looking around the room.

"I don't know," Harry said picking up his cousin's body, "Let's ger out of here before something more sinister comes after us."

They ran to the door to find Ginny standing there laughing.

"Talking about me?" Ginny asked stomping her foot on the ground causing the ground beneath their feet to crumble. The stones came loose and the tower collapsed. Eva, Dana, Ginny, Aalyah, and Harry were now buried under heavy stone blocks and no one could help them.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**


	16. Chapter 16

here's chapter sixteen

enjoy

comments pleez

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What was that?" Jake asked as Melanie tried to unlock the padlock that held Jake imprisoned in a twenty foor cage.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get you out before Voldemort comes," Melanie said as Jake looked at her in a confused manner.

"Voldemort?" Jake asked, "He's dead. They only lied to get dad here and that collapse was probably the tower which means that Eva, Aalyah, and dad are under all that weight. They could die."

"They may already be dead," Melanie siad finally unlocking the cage. She hugged her brother and teleported back to the tower. They only human thing they saw was a hand. Melanie and Jake spent almost a half hour digging everyone out, but when they did only two people were alive: Eva and Ginny. Aalyah had already been dead, Harry's head was cracked and he had bled to death, and Dana had been stabbed by a metal rod.

Jake shook Eva awake who hugged Jake so tightly he couldn't breathe and Melanie went over to Ginny. Melanie picked Ginny up by her neck and began to choke her.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Ginny said in a pleading voice. The voice sounded vaugely familiar.

"Katrina?"

"Yes," she said as Melanie let go.

"How could you kill my father?" Melanie asked as Ginny's features faded away and Katrina's horrorstricken face came into view.

"I only meant to destroy his pride, not destroy him," Katrina said weeping.

"You didn't destroy him, YOU MUTILATED HIM!" Melanie yelled, "HIS HEAD IS CRUSHED! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE DESTROYING TO YOU?"

"NO!" Katrina yelled as Melanie took out her wand.

"Have a nice after life!" she said pointing her wand at Katrina, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ She had done it! Melanie had finally gotten rid of Katrina, but now she had no father.

She kneeled next to her father's body and began to cry. She lay his bloody head on her lap and began to weep the hardest she had ever wept in her entire life. Her tears soaked his face as her brother came over to her and hugged her as she cried.

"Come on," Eva said crying, "Let's get back to the castle. It's nearly time to go home."

"I have no other home," Melanie said as she stood next to Eva and she transported them all (inclusing Harry) back to the castle.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Kyle asked a month later. Kyle had been found a week after Melanie's return; he had disappeared prior to the tower incident.

"Good I guess," Melanie said by her trunk. She was not ready to leave Hogwarts. All the wondering she did with Kyle and her sisters had not been weeks, but months. Roy had been dead for months as well as her sisters, and her mom, but Melanie wanted to leave with only one person and now that person was dead.

"We came to say goodbye," Bridgit said to Melanie.

"Goodbye?" Melanie said wiping her face, "What do you mean goodbye?"

"We're moving on," Hailey said as her mother walked into the room with a smile on her face along with Aalyah, Hermione, and everyone, but the last person to walk in was Harry who opened his arms to his daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Please don't leave me," Melanie said to Harry who shed a tear.

"I'll never really leave you," Harry said kissing his daughter's forehead, "I will always be with you no matter what happens. Kyle's family will take care of you and Jake from now on. Lavender is a good friend of mine and will treat you like part of the family, well you know what I mean."

"I'll miss you," Melanie said as she hugged her father very tightly. Melanie went back to Kyle and stood beside him as he put an arm around her.

"You treat her well, ya hear!" Harry said smiling at Kyle.

Kyle laughed, "I will treat her like a queen."

"That a boy," Harry said taking his wife's hand and waving goodbye, "I love you both and be safe." And with that, they had moved on. They were gone forever and they could never get them back.

Melanie wiped her tears and went over to her trunk, "It's funny really. How much you can trust a person."

"Maybe it is better that you leave."

"Hogwarts is my home," I'm scared of what's out there. I know I'm only fifteen, but I still fear these things and I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Don't worry," Kyle said kissing her, "You won't lose anyone."

"Thanks," Melanie said closing her suitcase and smiling, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"I'll miss you," Catherine said hugging Melanie, "And I am sorry about your father."

"Thanks," Melanie said as Jake walked up beside her.

"Who was she?"

"No clue," Melanie said as Jake started to laugh.

"Ready?" Jake asked rubbing his sister's back as she cried.

"For what?" Melanie asked as the conductor blew his whistle, "We don't have anywhere to go."

Melanie, Jake, Eva, and Kyle sat in a compartment near the front of the train and they spent five hours crying. When they arrived at King's Cross, they got off with their luggage and stood there gawking at everyone.

"Where is everyone?" Melanie asked. There were no parents, no family memebers: The station was empty.

"Let's go out to see if King's Cross is full," Kyle said as the students ran through the wall and just like on Platform 9 3/4, everyone was gone.

"What is this?" Kyle asked puzzled, "Everyone's gone. I've never heard King's Cross so quiet."

"This is creepy," said a seventh year girl.

They all went outside and it seemed like time had stopped; car doors were opened, lunches on tables outside cafes were not eaten and restaurants were deserted and dog's were not on their leashes.

"INVASION OF THE BODY SNATCHERS!" someone yelled.

"You gotta stop watching horror movies," Melanie yelled.

"Who could be behind this?" Eva asked as the street began to shake. A crack started to form at the top of the street and began to get wider as it neared the students.

"RUN!" Melanie yelled as the students dropped everything and started to run. The crack gained speed and started to suck everything down; buildings, vehicles, and eventually the students. They heard yelling and screaming as a slew of students suddenly dropped into the widening crater.

"Hop onto your brooms!" Melanie yelled as the students called for their brooms and took to the air, but unfortunately they flying students witnessed the daeth of their fellow students and friends.

The cracking stopped at the esge of London and the students flew over the city. It looked like a meteorite had struck London and wiped out the entire city.

"What do we do now?" a sixth year asked as they hovered over the crater, "We're all orphans now. Where do we go?"

"We go back to Hogwarts," Melanie said as she and Kyle hovered for a little longer while everyone else flew off.

"Who do you think could've done this?" Kyle asked holding onto his broom, "Who has enough power to wipe an entire city out of existance?"

"I have an idea, but I don't know for sure," Melanie said looking down at the crater.

"You think it's Katrina?" Kyle asked as they started to fly away.

"I really hope not," Melanie said, "I don't want other people dying under her hands."

**END OF BOOK TWO**


End file.
